Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technology has been widely used in the wireless communication industry to improve performance of existing devices based on structure or operational principles. For example, a MEMS tunable capacitor can be developed using micromachining technology and used as a part of a voltage controlled oscillator. As an RF component, a MEMS tunable capacitor can be micro-machined on silicon substrates and be integrated with active circuit components using modified integrated circuit fabrication processes. MEMS tunable capacitors can have the advantages of lower losses and potentially greater tuning range compared to solid-state varactors. The interconnection loss and noise can also be less than those of using off-chip RF components. However, tuning range of a MEMS tunable capacitor can be limited by factors such as parasitic capacitances. In addition, device performance can suffer from factors such as adhesion between movable components and the substrate.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for devices, and methods for MEMS devices to produce a wider tuning range and improve device reliability.